


Loving is Easy

by Takemy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy
Summary: Arata es una persona enamoradiza, aunque nunca creyó que caería tanto por un compañero de equipo. Terushima es un tipo que ama completamente la atención.Y este no es el fin del mundo.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji & Tsuchiyu Arata





	Loving is Easy

Arata tenía malas costumbres como todo ser humano; comerse las uñas, dormir demasiado, llegar tarde, olvidar tareas...Y ser alguien enamoradizo para su pesar.

En su niñez no era raro verlo regalando flores o dibujos a todo aquel que considerara bonito tratando de llamar su atención o simplemente para que lo miraran, todos en su familia sabían de su debilidad y no eran pocas las historia que tenía para contar su madre sobre lo adorable que era cuando hacia ese tipo de gestos tomándolos solo como algo entre amigos. Fue algo que hizo durante una buena parte de su niñez hasta que los chicos de su clase comenzaron a molestarlo.

Para su cuarto año en primaria dejo de hacerlo.

Y luego apareció Terushima.

Esta seguro que no fue amor a primera vista porque la impresión que tuvo de él no fue tan agradable.

Las primeras impresiones siempre eran importantes, eso era algo que aprendió desde pequeño cuando su madre lo arreglaba para salir a cenar con compañeros de trabajo, pero Terushima rompía completamente con lo ideal de lo presentable. Apareció por las puertas del club con el cabello teñido de rubio y la nuca rapada, piercing en ambas orejas-más tarde descubriría el tercero cuando lo vio hablar con los mayores-y usando de forma desalineada la ropa deportiva. La mirada de todos los que estaban en el lugar no se apartaron mucho de él luego de comenzar las practicas, tampoco se hicieron esperar los murmullos y demás.

A Arata realmente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, prefería quedarse a un costado y evitar ese tipo de cosas, pero para Terushima parecía ser lo contraria de solo mirarlo, amaba la atención, las voces y los murmullos, aunque no fueran buenos. Parecía adorar que la gente lo mirada y le prestara atención, y el modo en el que jugaba lo demostraba. Para el final del día quedo convencido quienes serían los suplentes y quienes no, y Terushima apuntaba a ser una estrella entre los de primero.

También hubo otros chicos que mostraron tener buenas habilidades para el equipo, pero nadie resaltaría más que Terushima. Con el correr del tiempo fue acostumbrándose a su voz y a su forma expresiva de ser, hablaba de todo y nada a la vez, conversaciones estúpidas, datos históricos, películas de los 80 o 90-en su mayoría de terror-, chistes demasiado malos y anécdotas que hasta a él le daban vergüenza.

Poco a poco comenzó disfrutar el entrenamiento más de lo que debería gracias a lo divertido que se volvían estos, y luego término dándose cuenta que no miraba a Terushima de la misma forma que a sus compañeros.

Había caído enamorado.

Fueron semanas largas luego de darse cuenta, semanas donde apenas podía cruzar palabras o miradas con el otro que no terminaran de manera torpe y rápida. Este no era su primer enamoramiento, pero sí que era la primera vez que la persona de sus afectos demostraba cierto interés hacia él. Se encontró un par de veces siendo arrastrado por Terushima a entrenamientos matutinos, almuerzos detrás del gimnasio y tardes de estudio, sabía que ilusionarse era lo peor que podría hacer, en el pasado no había tenido suerte y dudaba que esta vez fuera diferente de todas las demás, pero mentiría si no se imagina algunas veces tomando su mano y besando esos labios.

Los días se convierten en semanas, estos en meses y para cuando se da cuenta ya están en su último año, y dios sabe cuánto le costó no explotar un día y escribir una maldita carta muy cursi con todas las cosas que amaba de Terushima y de lo especial que lo hacía sentir con sus estúpidos apodos cariñosos.

Mas que una persona enamorada parecía un idiota sin valor.

Hana siempre le ha dicho que es solo dar un paso al frente y decirlo, que no va a morir ni será el fin del mundo y que no podía seguir haciendo sufrir a su corazón de aquel modo.

— _somos jóvenes y apenas estamos empezando a vivir, algo como un corazón roto no hará que no puedas volver a querer en el futuro y Terushima no es el último chico que te hará sentir cosas._

Y sabe que Hana tiene toda la razón, apenas tiene 17 años y ni siquiera sabe cuál es la diferencia entre una tarjeta de crédito y débito. Las confesiones no tendrían que ser difíciles ni tendrían que causar tanto escandalo a esa escala, pero la verdad es que no es solo el miedo de ser rechazado, la idea de perder aquellos 3 años de amistad le causa temor y ansiedad. No es una persona en la cual busquen amista con demasiada frecuencia, su timidez lo hacía perecer raro y no tenía un aspecto que llamase la atención, pero entonces aparece Terushima con una gran sonrisa y lo alienta en los entrenamientos, lo ayuda con sus recepciones y lo arrastra con él a todas partes, claro, también estaban Bobata, Futamata, Higashiyama y los demás, pero Terushima...era Terushima y había caído completamente enamorado sin saber qué hacer con todos esos sentimientos durante tres largos años ¿No sería normal explotar después de tanto?

Esperaba que su último día de preparatoria fuera normal, despedirse de sus profesores, compañeros y recorrer por última vez los pasillos y salones. Su futuro estaba en otro lugar, lejos de sus seres queridos en otra cuidad, la adultez para el significaba dejar atrás las cosas y comenzar de cero, las amistades que había creado seguirían ahí, pero cada uno tomaría un camino diferente.

Futamata es el primero en llorar al entrar al gimnasio, comienza con pequeñas lagrimas pero que tras unos segundos se vuelve en un llanto con gimoteos que trata de ocultar torpemente con sus brazos, no pasa mucho antes de que todos le sigan, el mismo siente un gran nudo en su garganta mientras sus ojos le arden, tiene demasiados recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos y no es fácil dejar un lugar así.

—¡Este no es un maldito adiós! -grita Terushima detrás de ellos, al igual que todos, las lágrimas están ahí en su rostro, pero no se muestra triste, porque una gran sonrisa adorna completamente este—¡Somos el equipo de vóleibol de la preparatoria Johzenji! ¡Conocidos por todos como el " _Team Party"_ , salimos a la cancha a dar todo, pero también para divertimos! ¡No piensen ni por un segundo que estos tres años acabaron aquí, seguiremos siendo compañeros aun fuera de este lugar, aunque tomemos caminos muy diferentes!

El lugar se queda en silencio por unos minutos hasta que medio equipo se abalanza sobre su capitán, el llanto es cambiado por risas y carcajadas, el ambiente mejora de manera notable y ya no piensa tanto en lo que deja atrás, sino en lo que vendrá y la gente que ya está ahí.

Y cuando el día acaba Terushima lo espera a la salida.

Terushima se encuentra en la puerta de entrada, se ve como el día que lo conoció, con una mirada despreocupada y las manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón. Duele un poco recordar algunas cosas, otras simplemente te causan algo que es difícil de describir o poner en palabras como el solo recordar como todo comenzó, a veces cree que el amor tendría que ser considerado una enfermedad, mas si el del tipo no correspondido.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan su expresión cambia a una más seria como si fueran a hablar sobre la misma muerte o algo parecido. Caminan despacio hacia la parada del bus con el atardecer a sus espaldas, si este fuera un día normal Terushima le hablaría sobre los futuros entrenamientos o los planes para el fin de semana, pero el silencio es su único acompañante y ambos cargan con la incomodidad que antes no estaba ahí, como si de sus primeros días se trataran. Es dolorosamente triste.

—No siento lo mismo, perdón.

Los corazones rotos no son el fin del mundo, volverá a enamorarse, y quizás encuentre el amor a donde ira, pero las lágrimas ya están ahí y no es algo que pueda controlar. Los brazos que lo rodean son cálidos, pero no del modo que el espera, es el consuelo tras un momento incomodo, solo son dos adolescentes que tomaran rumbos separados a la espera de un futuro incierto.

No es el fin del mundo, pero se siente como el fin de una vida.

Y el comienzo de otra.


End file.
